Family life
by futuremrshudson
Summary: a short one shot kinda wrote itself xx Jack enjoys family life - J/S team with a dash fuzzies xx


**I do not own JACK, SUE, BOBBY, D OR MYLES THEY BELONG TO PAX XXX IF I DID OWN THEM THIS WOULD BE PART OF AN EPISODE NOT A FICTION ;-)**

**SOPHIE HOWEVER IS MINE**

It was 10am on a Sunny Saturday morning in August when Jack Hudson woke to the sound of his alarm clock; he turned to wake his wife and noticed that she wasn't there, he lowered his head and noticed that Levi was also gone, realising that Levi must have woken Sue up early he relaxed, relishing in the fact that as he had been working late on a case last night she had let him have a lie in, something he would have to thank her for as soon as he could; his muscles, despite the massage Sue gave him last night, were still aching from their recent case, he headed for the shower hoping that jets of water and steam would help his muscles relax and un-knot. After what seemed like seconds but was in fact twenty minutes Jack got out of the shower, dried, dressed and made his way downstairs. He stopped at his daughter Sophie's room thinking she must still be asleep since he couldn't hear her downstairs but the room was empty, he saw Levi sitting on the top of the stairs, bent down to pat his head and asked;

"Hey Buddy! Where are our girls?"

Levi simply looked down the stairs before grunting and closing his eyes. Jack continued down the stairs expecting to see his girls curled up asleep on the sofa, with some 'Disney' movie playing on the television, but the TV was off and there was no sign of Sophie or Sue. Jack continued his way through the house towards the kitchen, he stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and saw that they had at one point been in here eating breakfast, Sue's coffee mug, plate and Sophie's cup and cereal bowl were on the table. Jack suddenly began to start panicking when he saw that Sue's mug was tipped over and the contents hadn't been cleaned up; the panic became more intense when he saw the back door wide open, he hurried through the kitchen and looked all around outside, he blew out a breath in relief when he saw his wife and daughter laughing and playing with Sophie's dolls on the edge of the patio. He stood there just watching them for a few moments when Sophie spotted him.

"DADDY" she squealed as she run up to him jumping into his arms

Sue turned around when her daughter suddenly moved and saw her husband just standing there looking at her. She got up and walked over to him

"Good morning sleepy head, Sleep well" she said with a quick kiss on the cheek

"Very well thank you, How long have you two been up? Oh and honey why is there coffee all over the floor are you two alright?" Jack asked with a slight concern in his voice

"We're both fine Sweetie, We have both been up since eight, Sophie came into us this morning and woke me up, then Levi came in wanting to go out so Sophie and I crept down here and had breakfast before she grabbed my arm pulling me outside wanting to play and as I stood up I knocked over the mug. I wanted to clean it up but Sophie insisted that the fairies wanted to play now, she didn't even give me chance to push the door closed, I had no choice but to leave the coffee and the mug where it was"

"Oh is that right, or were you secretly hoping that your husband would clean it for you?"

"That too, I can't fool you can I Mr Hudson"

Sophie, still in her father's arms interrupted her father before he could respond "daddy can you clean up and cook your breakfast while me and mammy go back and hunt fairies"

"And what about me can't I hunt fairies"

"No you have to have your breakfast, people who don't have breakfast can't see fairies" She replied repeating the line that her parents had often used when she refused to eat her breakfast.

"OK you two go and have fun hunting fairies, I'll cook my own breakfast and do all the cleaning just like Cinderella" he replied to them with a wink

With that Sophie ran out the back door back into the sunshine to look for fairies, Sue was about to join her when Jack grabbed her arm pulling her into a slow, deep passionate kiss, once they parted Sue asked breathlessly

"Wow Mr Hudson, What was that for?"

"My lie in this morning and for being the most wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous wife and mother in the world who I love more than anything"

"I love you too Jack and if that's what is going to happen every time I let you sleep in I might just let it happen more often." Sue replied with a wink before joining her daughter in the garden

Jack stood there a few more minutes thinking of how lucky he was to have not one but two beautiful ladies in his life, he was truly blessed, Sue was the only woman he had ever truly loved, they began dating, got engaged and married within six months and had Sophie ten months after their wedding; she was his princess and the perfect mix of the two of them, Jack smiled as her golden curly locks bounced over her shoulders as she run around the garden just like her mother's and like her mother had Jack wrapped around her finger the second he laid eyes on her whatever she wanted she was going to have, Sue had often teased that this was due to her eyes stating that she knew how hard it was to resist a pair of big brown eyes. Jack was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone ringing

"Jack Hudson" He answered

"Hey Jack, its Bobby, listen we arrested a guy involved in that drug ring this morning, Myles, D and I are going to interrogate him later and wondered if you too would like the same pleasure."

Jack looked back at his girls before answering and instantly knew what that answer was

"UM Bobby do you guys mind handling it today? Sue and Sophie are in the garden hunting fairies and I was thinking of joining them!"

"Ah Fairies? Sure no worries mate if you want to hunt fairies you carryon, leave the tough bad guys to us men we can handle it"

"Crash you couldn't hunt fairies even if you wanted to! It takes a real man to be able to hunt fairies and the fact that you are mocking me is an indication that you will be unsuccessful in the hunt. But seriously thanks mate, I'd rather stay here. I'm where I want to be."

"I'm so a real man, I'm a hunter remember! But no worries mate we'll take care of it; you stay with your girls and say hi from me. I know Myles, D and I would rather be with Donna, Tara and Lucy than here, but as it is our case we have to be here"

"Thanks Crash, see you Monday"

With that both men hung up their phones. Jack looked back at his girls and realised he'd made the right decision, he turned to make his breakfast and mumbled to himself

"I really am right where I want to be... With my girls..."

**Don't forget to press the button - you know which one I mean xx **


End file.
